A mystery and a decision
by Anri15
Summary: It's been 10 years since the personification of the ex nation of Prussia disappeared. At 10 years after his disappearance a horrible tragedy occurred in a forest.


Well, this is the translation of the fic of Rosmery Di Angelo. The translation is done by google translator so any error is not my fault.

None of the characters in this fic belongs to me.

* * *

The G-8 had an emergency, 500 bodies were found in a forest, the worst thing was that the bodies had missing organs and some appeared to have been tortured before their death. But as always, the meeting looked more like a playground.

-Silence - said Germany-we must concentrate on finding the culprit, are 500 persons that have died and apparently the murderer is professional since no found no hint of the guilty

\- Do not worry about anything, the hero is going to discover the guilty - said America making his typical pose of a hero

\- America is not time to jokes - said England- if I am not mistaken have been met 10 years since Prussia disappeared, right?

-Yes - Said Germany

\- Do not you think it's much coincidence?- said England staring at Germany

\- England, Are you insinuating that Prussia could have done this? - said France seriously

\- Of course not, frog - said England- Prussia is dead

-Then?-said France

\- Well, is not it convenient that none of the dead have German nationality - said England surprising others

\- England what you're saying is very seriously- said China with a serious look

\- None of the victims were Canadian- said Germany- and no one is questioning to Canada

-Who ? - said America

\- Your brother - said Germany- who sits next to you

\- Oh Mattie had not seen you -said America with a smile

\- England, I do not understand why are you accusing to Germany without proof? - said Canada ignoring to his brother

\- I have proof - said England - The police found words written in German at the crime scene, I'm also sure he wanted to avenge his brother, but now I remember that you were friend with Prussia, you know speak German and none of the victims were Canadians, would not've been you Canada?

\- Iggy stop being so paranoiac -said America- Mattie is harmless

-I agree with Amérique, I do not think my mon petit Matthew had been capable of something like that- said France

-Why Do not we go and investigate the forest - said Germany trying to avoid the discussion that was certain it would happen

-We are agree- said China

-Then tomorrow we will find in the woods- Germany said rising from his chair and leaving the room

The next day came the agreed time and G-8 they entered into the forest, they spent like 2 hours, each passing minute the G8 noticed that the forest became darker, suddenly they heard footsteps.

-Doitsu! Save me- said Italy pulling over Germany

\- But look what we have here, there are people who need to go to sleep- said a mysterious voice

\- Get out, Jeff I'll take care of them - said a voice from behind them for some reason they were made known

\- But I want to have fun with them- said Jeff

-Go away or I'll have to tell Mr. slenderman what you did the last night- said that voice again

\- Okay, but you are paying this - said Jeff before leaving

-Thanks for save our lives- said China

\- I do not have saved your lives- said the mysteryous voice- I only have one outstanding issue with one of you

-Who are you? - said Germany

-So fast you have forgotten me West? - said Prussia and all the nations presents looked shocked

-Pru ... Prussia? - said France

\- Hahaha ... no, I'm Gilbert, Prussia died last 10 years- Gilbert said- and I must say I hate every one of you

Then Why did you save our ? - said Germany watching his brother something angry

-Did I say everyone? - Prussia said with a smile - Well, there is only one person that i do not hate and I want that he join to me

-Who? - Germany said although suspected that his brother was referring tohim

\- Do not kid yourself Germany, that I called you west before do not means nothing to me - said Prussia reading the thoughts of his brother - only one person of you who I have respect and that's birdie or as you call it mostly "who?"

-What do you want Prussia? - said Canada that did not like the joke that made his friend

-Don't be angry birdie, plus I have a proposal for you, you can join me and serve the Lord slenderman -said Prussia- You can have a real family also you do not have to do something that you do not have done before

-Gil - said Canada- You know I can not, I have a responsability

\- Do not worry about it - said Prussia- I talked with Mr. slenderman and he does not mind having your people under his protection if you serve him

-What I have to do? - said Canada

-Wait Mattie, you are not considering join with Prussia , right?- Said America

\- Shut up America- said Prussia - and what you have to do is kill some people

-What ?!- shouted all the nations present, except Prussia, Russia and Canada

\- As I was saying- said Prussia - you'd have to kill the enemies of Mr. slenderman, but that's nothing new for you right Canada?

-Mattie do no tell me that you - America said looking at his brother

\- Why are you surprised Al? - Canada said with a smile -All the nations have done at least once

-Then , do you accept? - said Prussia, holding out his hand to Canada, the nations saw a mark on the arm of Prussia, It was like a crossed circle

-I...

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
